lolipop
by hazumi-uchiha
Summary: -me regalas una paleta?-q tipo de paleta?-de esas dulces-como es paleta?-grande..y al principio sabe feo.. pero tiene un relleno cremoso q sabe rico-claro q te la doy mi niña..pasa por aca- ItaHina, leelo si crees poder afrontar la realidad de la..paleta


bueno mis niñosss -w- aqi les dejo otra invencion mia xD espero q les guste .w. :D

disclaimer: D: naruto no me pertenece... es propiedad de el gran masashi kishimoto -w-

ya ya -w- ora siii ya va :D

* * *

><p>Lolipop<p>

Era una tarde lluviosa, una joven salio apresuradamente de su casa, buscando algo con que resolver los antojos de su hermana menor a lo lejos, una dulcería, la conocía perfectamente… ahí solia vivir su mejor amigo con su familia hasta que sus padres murieron en un accidente y justo antes de que su hermano lo mandara a estudiar en Alemania, corrió bajo la lluvia sin importarle el no traer paraguas y la hora que era en la calle, abrió la puerta de la dulcería y quedo anonada al ver la enorme variedad de paletas que ahí había, 15 tipos diferentes de chocolate y otros tantos mas de gomitas y caramelos

-Una paleta, si, con eso bastara-dijo para si misma la chica buscando la favorita de su hermana, sin poder recordar el nombre

-puedo ayudarte?, oh hina, eres tu, que gusto me da verte- dijo un chico pelinegro acercándose a la joven

-oh, hola itachi-san, pues ando buscando una paleta para hanabi, pero no la encuentro- dijo haciendo un leve berrinche

-ya veo, y que tipo de paleta es?- dijo fijándose apenas en que la joven estaba completamente empapada

-pues… me dijo hanabi que era una paleta grande de esas dulces- dijo la joven mientras seguía buscando

-eh, ya veo… algo mas especifico?, como es la paleta?- dijo detallando con la vista la blusa blanca que traía la chica, el pantalón de mezclilla azul, ajustado asu cadera, el bracier negro que traía bajo la blusa y que se veía a la perfeccion, que dejaba notar por encima de la ropa unos duros botoncitos en la punta de sus pechos, reacción causada por el aguacero de afuera y el aire fresco de otoño que hacia

-pues es muy grande, y al principio dicen q sabe feo, pero que tiene un relleno cremoso, y que ese sabe rico- dijo intentando imaginar una paleta como se la había descrito su hermana

-eh… pues no he visto paletas asi…-dijo algo sonrojado y nervioso el uchiha

-pero me dijo hana, que había muchas asi, y que en cualquier lugar las vendían- dijo pensativa la joven

-pues no lo se, no conozco una paleta asi..-dijo mas nervioso aun

-yo creo que si la conoces, pero no me quieres decir!- dijo la joven al ver la reacción del chico

-ehm… no, yo no conozco una paleta asi- dijo aun mas nervioso al tener a la joven parada de puntitas frente a el sonrojada y haciendo puchero

-anda anda anda, regalame una paleta asi!- dijo intentando dibujarla con el dedo índice de la mano en el aire

-eh..pero yo no..- dijo siendo interrumpido por la joven

-anda anda anda- sonrojándose mas y poniendo cara de corderito degollado mientras se le colgaba del cuello a el chico para convencerlo

-ehm…claro q te la regalo mi niña…ehm… hina, perdón, pasa por aquí las tengo en el cuarto de atrás- dijo mientras alargaba el brazo y cerraba con llave lapuerta de la tiendita

-ves! Sabia que tenias por lo menos una paleta de esas, pero no quiero que este muy dura porque después no la puedo comer- decía hablando mas para si que para el

-no te preocupes… aunque creo que ya se paso de dura- decía aun mas nervioso

-aww… pero bueno, entonces solo debo chuparla hasta que se ablande un poco, no?, o bueno hanabi siempre me dice que lo haga- dijo inocente la joven

-creo que asi solo se endurece mas…- decía el chico abriendo la puerta de su habitación y dejando entrar a la joven

-oh… aquí tienes las paletas?- decía viendo todo el cuarto

-aquí tengo ropa para que te cambies, ya que estas empapada, dijo volteando al closet y sacando un cambio de ropa de el regresando a ver a la chica

Para cuando volteo, hina ya estaba sin blusa ni pantalón sonriendo abiertamente muy sonrojada, y extendiendo los brazos para que le diese el cambio, este se quedo paralizado detallando cada parte del cuerpo de la chica a la vista

-eh… itachi-san, me puede dar la ropa?, tengo algo de frio- dijo caminando hacia el chico

-ah… si ten- dijo cortante y nervioso acercándose a ella tal cual depredador a su presa

- entonces donde tiene mi paleta?-dijo tranquila terminando de cambiarse como si nada

-ah yo..-fue interrumpido por el insistente sonido del timbre de la entrada

-voy!- dijo yendo alegremente a la puerta de entrada donde se encontraba afuera su hermana

-hina! Ya te tardaste con mi postre!- dijo hanabi haciendo pucheros

-perdona, es que no lo encontraba, buscaba esas paletas que te gustan pero no se si haya aquí- dijo algo inquieta la chica

-hina… como te lo explico… esta es una dulcería… aquí no hay paleta hecha de platano congelado cubierto con chocolate amargo.. eso solo se prepara encasa, anda ya vamonos- dijo algo fastidiada la chica por la inocencia de su hermana mayor, rezando a kami porque itachi no le hubiese hecho algo

-oh… con que asi se llamaba…- dijo inocente la joven viendo a itachi salir de atrás bajando dificultosamente las escaleras

-ah.. eres tu hanabi- dijo algo fastidiado al ver a la niña "interrumpiendo" lo que tenia pensado hacer con hina

-itachi-san, itachi-san, ya se como se llamaba la paleta- dijo ilucionada la joven

-ah si… como?- dijo pasando saliva muy nervioso de que le hubiese dicho algo a la niña

-platano congelado cubierto de chocolate- dijo sonriendo abiertamente dejando a itachi sintiéndose un idiota

-bueno, gracias por cuidar a mi hermana itachi-san, nos retiramos- dijo algo molesta hanabi yéndose de ahí con su hermana y dejando a un chico muy caliente y sintiéndose un pervertido

* * *

><p>:D weno mis niñosas pervertidos xD eaaa los deje cn las ganas e,e golosos q pensaron q se la iba a violar ps nooo -w-! xD ahí se cuidann D: no me maten… algún dia regresare :3 espero q les haya gustado -w-

Matta nee!

Coments?


End file.
